


Fathers of Monsters

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: HP x JW [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Drabble Collection, Dragons, One Shot Collection, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: When one person enables another person, you get this: a crossover pairing of two dads with monstrous reptile babies. Otherwise known as Owen Grady meets Charlie Weasley.





	1. Runes

**Author's Note:**

> This is [Redlipstickkisses'](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses) fault, completely. Also on [Tumblr](https://reptilewranglers.tumblr.com/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill was the Rune genius of the family, Charlie was the one crazy enough to love monsters.

Bill was the Rune genius of the family, Charlie was the one crazy enough to love monsters.

 _That doesn't mean I'm not good with runes,_ he huffed softly as he traced a pentagon of runes into the thick metal of the enclosure. It was a set of runes he was familiar with that expanded and reinforced hastily constructed pens into wide, sturdy enclosures that suited adolescent dragons just fine until they were old enough to claim their own territories.

A snort had Charlie glancing up to meet the amber eyes staring at him, the raptor was shrieking at him or threatening him but she was watching as he worked and making it clear his presence wasn't appreciated. _You're annoying. Go away,_ the look told him and it was one he was familiar with from many dragons he'd helped raised as they started building nests for future hatchlings.

At the reserve, the handlers jokingly dubbed it the 'just leave me alone' look a teenager gives their parent.

"Alright, lovely Blue," Charlie bit back a smile when his speaking garnered an irritated hiss, the raptor reminded him of an adolescent Horntail - deadly, irritable, easily offended and utterly _beautiful_. "I'm leaving."

The runes wouldn't last more then a year, and should be renewed every seven months (if only for the animal's sake of keeping their enlarged enclosure from steadily shrinking) but...

Charlie thought back to the raptors' handler, the man who he'd met by chance at one of the park's snack bars. Recalled about how _easy_ and _fun_ the conversation was, how all the conversations that followed were the same. How the man never once shot him odd looks when he enthused about what others would consider 'monsters' during their impromptu tour of the park, how Owen was perfectly fine with claiming a corner of the petting zoo so Charlie could croon at the babies - waving off laughter of his co-workers.

Mostly, though, Charlie remembered about how Owen spoke of the raptors, how the man had called them _his girls_ in a way that was achingly familiar yet so foreign from anyone besides the other handlers at the reserve.

And he thought that he wouldn't mind coming back every seven months.


	2. Minis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's fingers played with the button on his shirt cuffs - _in, out. in, out. in, out. just like breathing._ \- and deliberately did not look at his silent companion, instead focusing on the Horntail, dubbed Lily, that Harry had gifted him.

It wasn't silent.

Noises of the creatures going about their lives in their habitats could be heard through the barrier - at first, Charlie hadn't wanted a barrier because it felt too much like imprisoning them but after a welsh green dragon model (a northern variant due to the small tufts of fur that raced up it's spine and down it's tail and covered both joints and the delicate toes) had a traumatic encounter with a hawk that left Neal crippled and no longer able to fly Charlie had decided the barriers were for the best - even if the noises outside the barriers were muffled.

There was also Neal, whom taken to riding with him after the incident, whom had decided that his kin behind the barriers deserved enough of his attention to pull him from the nest he made in Charlie's hair, head bobbing and letting out chirrups of greeting to the other welsh greens whom flocked to the barrier to gossip with Neal.

So it wasn't silent, _but..._

Charlie's fingers played with the button on his shirt cuffs - _in, out. in, out. in, out. just like breathing._ \- and deliberately did not look at his silent companion, instead focusing on the Horntail, dubbed Lily, that Harry had gifted him.

Sensing his gaze, Lily's head snapped up from where she had been roasting a cricket for dinner - his minis, as he called them, had a diet of shrunken animals that lived in their habitats with them and was supplemented by both live insects and raw meat he fed them - and she rose up on her hind legs, the horns of her hear shuttering and crackling like a rattle as she let loose a furious, shrieking hiss.

He looked away _(in, out. in, out.)_ and ignored her crow of triumph to focus on Neal, who climbed his ear and used his nose as a foothold to gain his attention, letting loose a warbling chirp of concern. He hand - the free on not occupied with the _in, out._ of his button - rose so his index could trace the fur on Neal's spine as comfort.

It still wasn't silent.

Neal crooned, head dipping to nuzzle Charlie's cheek with the fur on the back of his head before pull back and launching into the air. Charlie kept still as Neal's wings snapped open to glide lower, tail swinging about to compensate for the crooked right wing that made the mini glide in a spiral, until the mini finally landed on the crook of his arm. Neal glanced back up at him, claws digging into Charlie's shirt and tail waving as the mini let out a cheery chirrup as if to say _see? it's alright, i'm fine, there's no need to worry._ before scaling down his arm to his hand.

Charlie couldn't help but smile as Neal proceeded to use his fingers as playthings, pouncing and wrestling with them, to keep him from worrying his button. He didn't mean to glance at his human companion, but it's what he did and it was a task to keep his smile from immediately wilting away when Charlie saw the other silently watching _him_ instead of the minis.

"This is-..." Owen faltered as if at a loss for words and Neal gnawed on his thumb as the mini wrestled it. "This is _amazing_." The man breathed then, excitedly and eyes shining, demanded, _"Tell me **everything**."_

It wasn't silent.

"Alright." Charlie agreed, something in his chest easing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Charlie was worrying bc he showed Owen smthn he cares about and Owen didn't respond AT ALL for a long time which had Charlie think about muggle-borns' initial reactions to models/Stuffies and how a muggle would react to it - especially the amount at Charlie's age but Owen is just stunned and 'holy shit MAGIC' and needs a bit of time to process_
> 
>  
> 
> **If you want to learn more about Stuffies/Minis, you're going to want to go here:[@minis-and-models](https://tmblr.co/maesy28cg27vDL1LeI3d8EQ)**


	3. Westly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From where he and Barry were sitting, Owen couldn't hear what Hoskins was talking to the new guy but he could clearly see that Westly - " _Weasley_ ," Barry hissed at him - was less then impressed.

From where he and Barry were sitting, Owen couldn't hear what Hoskins was talking to the new guy but he could clearly see that Westly - " _Weasley_ ," Barry hissed at him - was less then impressed.

Then Hoskins made the mistake of getting into the new guy's space, face close enough that Weasley could probably smell what Hoskins ate for lunch, which had the new guy stilling in a way that was scarily reminiscent to Owen's girls. For a moment, it seemed like Weasley was just going to ignore Hoskins but, like flipping a switch between passive to agressive, Weasley suddenly lashed out.

Owen whistled when he heard the _crack!_ when Weasley connected, "I think I like the new guy."

"Of course you would," Barry rolled his eyes. "He punched Hoskins."

"In the _jaw_." he felt the need to add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hoskins insulted Charlie's kids btw plus he thought he could bully the new guy but mostly insulting the kids is what set Charlie off tho_


	4. Shirt

The shirt is the very first thing Owen noticed. It was dark grey with blocky white writing that said  _“My Sexuality is Dragons”_  and had him snorting as soon as he saw it.

The next thing he noticed is the person’s  _arms;_ sparodically freckled with pale golden-red hair, scars and burn marred the skin but none of it took away from how… _fit_  they were.

The third thing he noticed was the other’s face; covered in freckles enough to appear like a tan, a trio of scars on the left side that  _barely_  missed an eye and blue-green eyes that were looking right at him.

 _…oh._  Owen thought as he offered a hand to shake, not really noticing how he introduced himself as the man - _Charlie Weasley_ ,  ** _that_**  Owen noticed - grabbed his hand.

The hand held his firm, the skin was uneven from scars and callouses, and Owen wasn’t quite sure if it was the hand’s oddly warm temperature that made his palm sweaty or not.

Owen blinked after Charlie as the man left to go meet with Deering and thought again,  _Oh_.


End file.
